


A Chance Encounter

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Dark City (1998)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after the Strangers, Daniel goes to Shell Beach for a meeting with John.  But the meeting doesn't go at all as he expected.  Or... does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/gifts).



 

  Even with the man’s back to him, Daniel Schreber could feel the strange gravitational pull:  simultaneously attracting and repelling him, like some celestial body, spinning out of its orbit.  He braced himself for the unknown, and stepped into the newly brandished sunlight of Shell Beach.

            “Mr. Murdoch,” he said softly, after having to clear his throat much to his own chagrin.

            The man turned, sunlight reflecting off his jet-black curls, giving him a semblance of a haloed creature, that to Daniel, he truly was.

            “Mr. Schreber,” he started, then shook out his mane of hair.  “I mean Dr… Dr. Schreber.  I was hoping you’d agree to come.”

            “Please,” Daniel felt himself blushing and cursed his own lack of control of his pigmentation.  “Call me Daniel.”  He was sure John Murdoch would never let his own pigmentation get the best of him.

            “Then you must call me John.”

            His ears were on fire, to the very tips of them, and Daniel was sure that Murdoch could see it even from where he was standing.  And then he took a step forward, no longer a slave to reason, only to the gravitational pull of John Murdoch’s emerald green orbs.

            “You wanted to see me… John.”  His voice was catching a bit, but his words were greeted with a sudden flash of an all-too-wide grin that reminded Daniel of a storybook he read what felt like lifetimes ago.  _If ever_ , he mused.

            “I did,” the other man spoke in quick fragments.  “After everything.  Well, I’ve been busy.  But I meant to thank you.  For all you’ve done, that is.”  He paused.  “I’ve been having these strange dreams.”

            “Dreams?”

            “Well, waking-dreams, really.”  Murdoch shifted in a way that looked almost shy to Daniel.

            “Waking dreams?”  Daniel raised his eyebrows and took another step towards the man.  “Do you mean, fantasies?”

            “I am not the psychiatrist here, Dr. Schreber.”  Murdoch shrugged and Daniel could have sworn that he saw what may have a shade of the other man’s own blush gently brush his sharp cheek bones.

            “You don’t have to have a doctorate to differentiate between reality and fantasy, John,” Daniel said, somewhat more saucily than he had anticipated, and then bit his quivering lip.  “Or perhaps,” he paused, “here.  Here… well.  All bets are off, aren’t they?”  He offered Murdoch what he was hoping was his most conciliatory smile.

            “You were in them,” the other man stated, simply, catching Daniel off balance again.

            “What?”

            “In my waking dreams.”

            “In your fantasies?”

            “Semantics, Daniel, words, nothing but words.”

            “And you have asked me to come here…?”

            “To convert them into deeds, as I have with this entire city.  That is,” Murdoch’s grin spread from ear to ear in an infuriating way.  “That is, if you let me.”  Daniel’s head spun a bit.  Surely, this wasn’t going where he thought this conversation was going.  He was allowing the tenting in his breeches to cloud his otherwise pristine and logical mind.

            “Mr. Murdoch,” he stammered.

            “John.”

            “I’m not sure…”

            “You’re in all of them.  Your face.  That cupid’s bow of your mouth.”

            “John, stop…please…”

            Murdoch’s face was so close now, and really what Daniel meant was not at all “Stop” but rather “Don’t stop.  Don’t ever.”

            “Your eyes, so warm, so haunting.  So much pain, Daniel.  Let me make it stop.”

            “What are you saying?  Do you even know what you’re saying?”

            “I do.  Do you?”            

    “How can you say such things with such conviction?  What makes you think that I… that we…”  Daniel did not know what he was actually trying to say anymore and he shut his mouth in fear that he might drool.

            “You’ve been inside my head, Daniel, but _somehow_ , I know not how, I feel that I have been in yours as well.  And it’s beautiful, just as you are beautiful.  Please, let me show you.”

            “Show me…”  But then Daniel could no longer speak, for Murdoch’s hands had found his face and pulled it closer, impossibly closer, to the welcoming heat of his lips.  At the touch of them on his own mouth, Daniel emitted a treacherous moan, though it would reveal no more to his companion than the situation in the breeches, as Murdoch pushed one of his thighs in between his own legs, allowing it to rest comfortably against his inconvenient erection, as their mouths met.

            “Oh God, Daniel, so beautiful…”

            Murdoch’s hands were clutching at his shoulders, pulling off his tweed coat, as his lips nipped and pulled on his mouth, his chin, the overly sensitive skin of his neck, tearing little incoherent moans of surrender from his throat.

            “John… this is madness.”

            “Madness would be to _not_ have you like this.”

            His belt buckle was undoing itself of its own accord, or rather, Daniel knew that it was being tuned away, still, it did not make the reality of the situation any less surreal.

            “Let’s get comfortable, shall we?”

            A blanket appeared in the sand, accompanied by another self-satisfying grin from Murdoch.

            “Is this good?  Would you like a pillow?”

            “I think I might need a drink,” Daniel stammered, and was immediately handed a glass of scotch.

            “You look like a scotch man.”

            “How did you know?”

            “I told you – I’ve been inside your head.”

            Daniel gulped down the contents of the glass greedily, liquid courage running through his veins, suddenly hitting him in the head with a pleasant warmth.  His breeches, now belt-less, slid of their own accord down his thighs, leaving him exposed and craving another drink.

            “Have another.  Have the whole bottle, if it will make you feel better.”

            “John… I want this.  I just… this is…”  He took the proffered drink, making sure to brush against Murdoch’s fingers as he did so.

            “I will not hurt you, Daniel.  No one will ever hurt you again.”

            Another gulp, and then the lips were back, Murdoch’s tongue drawing painfully slow lines up along the sinews of his exposed neck, his hands gently traveling up the thighs until they finally clenched around the globes of Daniel’s ass.

            “Mmm…. mine, all mine,” Murdoch whispered hotly into Daniel’s skin, making him lose all reason.

            “Yes, all yours,” Daniel pressed his straining erection into one of John’s roaming hands.

            They tumbled onto the tuned blanket, Murdoch’s own clothes flying off him, melting away, until he was nothing but glistening, warm flesh under Daniel’s searching fingers. 

            “Take me,” Daniel murmured, throwing his head back, exposing his neck to the assault of his surprisingly voracious lover’s mouth.  His need to suddenly get off was so great, it could not arrive too quickly, and yet he would have given his good leg to make this go on forever.

            “I’ll never let you go,” Murdoch moaned into the groove between his collarbones, his deft hands spreading Daniel’s thighs, wrapping them around his own waist.

            “Oh God, I’ve wanted this so bad!” Daniel exclaimed, drunk from lust as much as from the apparition-alcohol.

            And just like that, as if he had uttered some magical word, Murdoch was inside him.  Perhaps by tuning, perhaps by magic, the only thing Daniel was aware of was that he was suddenly filled to the brim, his thighs shuddered against the rising and falling of Murdoch’s bucking hips, as he arched up eagerly to meet his thrusts.

            “Best… idea… ever…” Murdoch panted out, punctuating his words with deep thrusts into Daniel’s willing body.  His arms wrapped and locked underneath Daniel’s shoulders, their strength buttressing him, rocking him, making him stupid with desire, only a long steam of profanities and moans leaving his parted lips, until they both seemed to explode at roughly the same time, a flame lighting up Murdoch’s eyes, as he brought his mouth back onto Daniel’s and swallowed the rest of his desperate moans.

            They lay there, catching their breath for a few minutes.  At last, Murdoch rolled off and pulled Daniel into a tight embrace.

            “That was amazing, darling,” he whispered lovingly into Daniel’s ear.  “But do you think next time you could at least pretend to be slightly more of a challenge?”

            “I did the best I could, considering what a lousy idea this was for a role play scenario,” Daniel shrugged, and pressed tighter into John’s embrace.  “Never the less… I still love you.”

            “You’ve always been almost this easy anyways,” John smirked and placed an adoring kiss upon his lover’s nose.


End file.
